Baby, I Love You
by kittykid864
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay are taken on a months visit to Britannia High. Two new pairings surface but can both stand the test of time? Stroy better than summary I PROMISE! Warnings for: Slash and swearing.


**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean 'We are the chosen ones!?'" Troy asked, looking at his principal in disbelief. He, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay were sitting in Principal Matsui's office having just been informed that they were "the chosen ones"

"I mean," he said. Frowning at the air quotations Troy used when he said "Chosen ones," he continued, "That you four have excelled in performing arts, and the school has chosen to take you four to a performing arts collage in England for a month! It's an amazing opportunity…"

"I'd love to go!" Sharpay piped up. She grinned at the thought of spending a month with good-looking English boys. Ryan grinned too.

"Come on Troy! It'll be fun!" Gabriella pleaded. "Please!" she said placing her hand on is shoulder.

"Ok!" He said reluctantly and Principal Matsui smiled at him. Troy took a hold of Gabriella's hand. "Actually, England for a month… it doesn't sound too bad!"

______________________________________________________________

"Americans?" Claudine said beaming. "Americans?"

"Yes," Mr Nugent said as Jez, Danny, Lauren and Claudine sat grinning at him from the other side of his desk. "Four of them. They are from a school in New Mexico called East High," he continued, shuffling through a pile of paper in front of him. "Ah, here we go. Over the month they are staying here, you will be responsible for looking after and guiding them," he handed each of them two sheets of paper, stapled together. On each piece of paper was a picture and a few lines of writing.

"Troy Bolton…" Danny said looking at his piece of paper, "Wow… captain of the basket ball team! Who've you got Lauren babe?"

"Some girl called Sharpay Evans," She said inspecting the piece of paper.

"Evans?" Jez questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I've got some person called Ryan Evans,"

"Yes Ryan and Sharpay are twins," Mr Nugent said.

"What about you Claudine?" Jez asked and looked at her paper. "Gabriella Montez. Oh! Science geek! You two will get on well!" Claudine laughed and looked over at Danny's paper.

"Can I swap with Danny!?" she said raising her eyebrows as she saw Troy's picture.

"No Claudine," Mr Nugent said rolling his eyes. "The four students will be arriving Tuesday next week, they will be staying with you for a month, they will be attending your lessons. So, I'll need to see at eight next Tuesday so we can go and meet them."

**Next Tuesday.**

Lauren sat anxiously outside Mr Nugent's office. It was ten to eight and she was waiting for Jez, Danny and Claudine to show up so they could go and meet the American students. At eight, Jez and Danny arrived at then Claudine at ten past eight. The four were lead my Mr Nugent to the front of the school and just as they stepped out side, a car pulled up near by. The first to step out was a tall blonde girl wearing white shorts, a designer top and 8inch high heels. She was shortly followed by a blonde boy wearing a trilby, dragging two suitcases along with him. One of them was sizably bigger than the other and decorated in pink rhinestones. Next out of the car came a brunette girl followed by a brown haired boy who was also carry two suitcases.

"Jez, Lauren, Claudine, Danny, this is Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez and Ryan and Sharpay Evans,"

"Hi," Troy said and shook each persons hand.

"Hey, you can call me Gabby by the way," Gabriella said nervously waving at the four Britannia High students.

"I'm Sharpay and this is Ryan," Sharpay said, strutting up to them and giving Lauren and Claudine a quick hug and waggling her fingers at Jez and Danny.

"Hey," Ryan said giving them a small wave.

"Right, if you would all like to follow me to my office," Mr Nugent said and lead them all back inside. "Now," he said as they arrived at his office. "As you know, you are being assigned a quid for your time here at Britannia High. Troy, you'll be with Danny,"

"Awesome," Troy said nodding.

"Ryan, you'll be with Jez," Ryan turned to smile at Jez who smiled back. "Gabby, you'll be with Claudine and Sharpay you'll be Lauren. Lauren, Jez, Danny, Claudine, you four are excused from lessons today to help these four settle in," Mr Nugent sat down at his desk and shuffled some papers around. "You can go!" he said looking up to see that all eight were still standing staring at him. They left office and stood awkwardly in the hall.

"So…" Danny said turning to Troy, "I hear you're captain of your basketball team?"

"Yeah you play?" he asked, beginning to feel a little more relaxed.

"Used to yeah,"

"You did?" Lauren asked but he ignored her.

"Sweet! There a court here?"

"No, but apparently there's one at the local gym, we should go cheek it out,"

"That sounds awesome but can we go tomorrow? Kinda jet lagged." Troy said laughing.

"Sure, so, I'm guessing since you're here that performing is of some significance to you?" Danny and Troy continued their conversation leaving their girlfriends talking to each other.

"I can't tell you how excited I was about coming here!" Gabriella said smiling at Lauren.

"Gabriella right?" Lauren asked and Gabriella nodded. "I think it's great you're here. I feel sorry for you though!"

"Why?" Gabriella asked giving Lauren a quizzical look. Lauren pointed at Claudine and said:

"You have to work with her!"

"Oh she can't be that bad!"

"You'll see! What's Sharpay like?" Lauren asked glancing at Claudine and Sharpay who were gossiping and occasionally looking at Danny and Troy.

"Well to say she was horrible would be possibly the biggest understatement _ever_!" Gabriella and Lauren laughed and began to talk about musicals. Next to them, Ryan and Jez were deep in conversation.

"Personally, I love performing because… well when I was young I was in "Oliver" and the curtain went down and you could hear the audience applaud and everyone on stage felt like we had done something… amazing! Ever since then I've had my heart set on performing. What about you then?"

"I think it's just the adrenaline rush you get! You know when you're on stage and the spotlight hits you and… I don't know… it's just wonderful!" Ryan smiled at Jez and gazed into his eyes. Jez's heart leapt and he began to breath heavily.

"We should… um… probably all… go back to… Mrs Troy's… yeah… so you can get settled in… yeah…" Jez said blushing.

"_Mrs_ Troy?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows. Danny laughed and Gabriella put on a fake hurt look.

"I thought I was the only one!" everyone laughed and the eight went back out to the ca that had arrived. They were driven to Mrs Troy's house and Spent the rest of the day talking with each other. However Jez couldn't keep his mind of Ryan and although Jez didn't notice, Ryan couldn't stop looking at Jez.


End file.
